


A Fearless Love

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Clary leaves the life she knew and the people she loved behind, knowing they were all safer if they thought she was dead. But Isabelle knows she's out there, and isn't stopping until she gets her back.





	A Fearless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: “Is it really you?"

Clary does her best to hide herself away in plain sight. It’s all she can do to convince Jonathan after weeks of traveling with him, weeks of portalling from country to country to avoid detection, weeks of constantly refreshing runes that prevented anyone from tracking them, that she can be trusted on her own for an hour. Just one hour. It isn’t long, but if she doesn’t get some time to herself she’s going to go insane.

The short black bob is enough to give Isabelle pause from a distance, but she knows Clary Fray. Even without her usual jeans and boots and some sort of comfortable-yet-somehow-impressively-flattering t-shirt on, she knows Clary, and this is Clary… even if she looks like someone out of an espionage spy movie in this long black jacket and sunglasses at dusk. Izzy tracked her to Paris after weeks of turning up nothing but dead ends, the only one left searching after everyone else gave up, assuming the worst. But Izzy knew. She could feel it. Clary hadn’t died that night, and she wasn’t stopping until she found her, one way or the other.

So when Isabelle finally catches up with Clary, getting a good look at her under a streetlight to confirm that she isn’t deluding herself, it’s all she can do to keep from screaming her name across the busy cobblestone street. Instead she hangs back, following from a distance while still careful not to lose her among the other pedestrians.

It doesn’t take Clary long to realize she’s being followed. Her pace slows and she ducks into an alleyway, stele grazing over several runes in rapid succession, her mind jumping to the only logical conclusion: the Clave finally got to her. This was it. Fight or flight, and with her hand already resting on the handle of the kindjal tucked away under her jacket her response feels as natural as breathing. Fight.  

She spins around, the blade of her knife swinging out and coming to rest gently upon the flesh of the woman who followed her into the alley. And the last thing she expects to see is Isabelle Lightwood’s neck under the metal of her blade. Her hand shakes slightly but the rest of her remains still, unblinking, unbelieving.

“Clary.” Isabelle’s voice is soft and familiar and it sounds like home. Clary closes her eyes for just a moment and takes a deep breath to steady herself, but it doesn’t do much. This has to be a trick. Some sort of illusion. A test.

“Is it really you?” The question escapes Clary’s lips at a volume barely above a whisper -  just in case acknowledging Isabelle might somehow make her less real.

“Who else would track you to the ends of the earth just to let you nearly murder them in a dark alley?” The weapon pressed against her throat doesn’t seem to phase Isabelle in the slightest. In fact, she’s smiling, eyes wide and wet with grateful tears she wishes she could control.

Clary drops the blade from her trembling grip sending it clattering to the ground between them. And for a moment they simply stand there, staring, remembering how to breathe again. For a moment the only thing that exists is the two of them.

It’s Clary that moves first, now-empty hands reaching behind Isabelle’s back to draw her closer, their lips meeting to fill the space between them. All at once it feels as if the past two months never happened and they were sitting back on Clary’s bed at the Institute, Isabelle wiping a bit of chalk off of Clary’s face before placing a tender kiss where the blue used to be, laughing at the warm flush of crimson it brought to the redhead’s cheeks. Hands begin to roam under clothing the way they had when they stumbled back from the Hunter’s Moon late one night, when helping Clary out with a stubborn back zipper lead to both of their dresses forgotten on the floor.

The memories hit her like a constant crashing of waves, drowning her in feelings of love and safety and comfort that she denied herself since the moment she left New York… since the moment she left Isabelle.

Now it’s Clary who pulls away first, albeit reluctantly, as if suddenly remembering the reason they were apart for so long in the first place. “You can’t be here.” All the joy and relief from seeing Izzy here is replaced with a look that can only be described as pure fear, and it breaks Izzy’s heart to see it there. “If he knows someone found me… if he finds you here-” Clary’s words choke off abruptly, on the verge of tears at the thought of what Jonathan might to to Isabelle if he discovers her here.

Izzy just shakes her head, hands reaching out instinctively to grasp Clary’s, desperate to comfort her however she can. “Then he finds me here. I spent the last two months wondering if you were alive or dead. Wondering if I’d ever get to see you again. And now that I have you, you’re never leaving my sight for another second. You got that, Fray?” 

Clary knows that she means it and she doesn’t argue the obvious point that it isn’t safe for either of them now. That hardly seems to matter once Isabelle wraps her arms around her, because whenever she’s with Isabelle it’s easy to feel fearless.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Shadowhunters ship that isn't Malec, so thoughts and feedback are more than welcome! 
> 
> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com))


End file.
